The Irony of Life
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Antara profesi sebagai pengemis, harga diri Sasuke, dan orang yang ingin dibunuh.R&R plz!


**Disclaimer: Kalo Naruto punya ku, aku pastinya nggak bikin fan fiction**

**Kalo Naruto punya ku, sekarang komputerku nggak virusan**

**Kalo Naruto punya ku, namaku pasti udah terkenal**

**Kesimpulan: Naruto milik Yth. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, n AU, **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**THE IRONIC OF LIFE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke mengelap peluh didahinya dengan handuk kecil nan kotor (hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa lama handuk keramat itu tidak dicuci) yang melingkar disekeliling lehernya.

Tengah hari seperti ini adalah neraka bagi siapapun yang berprofesi sama dengan Sasuke. Polusi, panas, suara klakson dari segala penjuru.. Perfect.

T-shirt compang-camping, dulunya berwarna putih kalau dia tidak salah ingat, melekat ditubuh karena keringat yang mengucur. Wajahnya mulai ditumbuhi berewok, rambutnya memanjang. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, Sasuke menuju ke Mall Konoha.

Jika seandainya cerita ini diambil dengan latar 8 bulan yang lalu, yang akan Sasuke lakukan di Mall adalah belanja, main, intinya senang-senang. Tapi.. Tidak kawan. Waktu berlalu dan banyak hal berubah.

Karena kecerobohan Itachi, sekarang keluarganya kehilangan semua harta yang pernah mereka miliki. Semuanya disita. Bahkan spedo bermerk terbaru miliknya yang baru dibeli di Paris ikut masuk daftar penyitaan. Itu kan belum pernah di pake!

Dengan begitu, Itachi secara resmi masuk dalam daftar who-i-want-to-kill milik Sasuke.

Belum lagi sang ayah. Sebenarnya mereka masih punya sedikit uang yang bisa digunakan untuk membangun kembali. Hanya saja, Fugaku secara bijaksana menggunakan uang harapan terakhir mereka untuk berjudi, dan.. kalah.

Anggota baru dalam daftar ke surga.

Sasuke dan ibunya kemudian meninggalkan Fudaku dan Itachi untuk hidup dalam sebuah rumah kardus dibawah kolong jembatan.

Ok.

Cukup dengan basa-basi. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan bertubuh atletis, pujaan wanita dan pria –aku sama sekali tidak bangga karena ini, tolong dicatat-, juga salah satu dari 10 top pebisnis terkaya didunia.

Keadaanku yang sekarang hanya sementara. Ya, hanya sementara. Pokoknya harus sementara!! Tolong, aku belum ke salon selama berbulan-bulan. Wajah tampanku terancam bahaya kalau begini. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa shoping.. Padahal banyak barang-barang yang ingin kubeli..

Sekarang aku hanya mandi dengan menggunakan sabun murahan. Syukur-syukur kalau bisa beli. Paling tidak, aku tidak mandi dengan menggunakan abu gosok seperti tetangga sebelah. Ewww.. digusting.

Jadi, aku meneruskan langkah. Duh, jalanan panas lagi. Kaki ku bisa rusak.

Trotoar maupun jalanan sama-sama padat. Ni motor-motor kenapa lewat trotoar? Biarpun macet, harus lewat jalanan, dong. Mobil itu juga dari tadi main klakson-klasonan melulu. Rasanya, aku tidak seberisik itu dulu.

Sekarang, yang Sasuke lakukan adalah duduk didepan Mall dan menunggu seseorang yang berbaik hati memberinya uang.

Dari kejauhan muncul sebuah limo hitam yang berhenti tepat didepan Mall. Ah.. limo.. Berasa lagi nostalgia..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto keluar dari limo mewah miliknya dalam his-25-year-old-bussiness-man-glory. Jas hitam, dasi, segala hal yang membuat orang menerima pesan jelas tentang kekayaannya. Untuk menambah efek, Naruto membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap angkuh kearah puncak Mall. Plus efek rambut diterpa angin.

"Riku-Ojii-San, udahan kipas-kipasnya."

"Ohh.. Iya, iya.. Permisi, Naruto-sama."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melongo kedalam limo dan mengulurkan tangan, sebagaimana seorang gentleman sejati "Hinata-Chan?"

Gadis berambut indigo menatap sesaat sebelum melambai kecil "D-duluan.. Ada yang h-harus aku kerjakan, N-Naruto-kun.."

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu." Naruto keras kepala. Hinata menggeleng "T-Tidak apa-apa."

Menghembuskan nafas, Naruto berkata "Kalau kau memaksa."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke menatap Limo berjarak beberapa meter darinya dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke baru akan membalikan tatapannya ketika sesosok pria berjas dan berambut kuning muncul dari dalam Limo.

Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkiiiiiin!! Itu si idiot Naruto dari Uzumaki corp. Orang yang makan ramen instant waktu meeting. Musuh bebuyutanku. Ya Tuhan.. Aku tahu aku jarang berdo'a. Tapi, tolong jauhkan setan kuning itu dariku.. Amin.

Naruto adalah salah satu anggota senior dalam daftar who-i-want-to-kill.

Permusuhan Sasuke dan Naruto telah sejak lama menjadi sorotan publik. Keduanya sama-sama tampan, sama-sama kaya dan sama-sama pujaan para wanita. Bedanya, pikir Sasuke, aku jenius dan dia idiot. Kadang, ada orang yang tidak sadar akan perubahan..

Penyebab permusuhan kedua jejaka ini masih merupakan tanda tanya besar. Masyarakat hanya mengambil kesimpulan sebelah pihak, ditambah lagi media massa yang gencar menyuapi gosip-gosip tak jelas.

Sasuke tersadar akan posisinya. Naruto tidak boleh tahu profesinya sekarang ini. Itu akan sangat memalukan. Selama ini publik beranggapan bahwa, setelah kebangkrutan mereka, keluarga Uchiha memilih pindah mendiami salah satu vila mereka didaerah terpencil. Sasuke lebih suka gosip itu tidak berubah.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu masuk Mall, yang sialnya, harus melewati Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk.

CRING..

Recehan dan beberapa lembar uang jatuh dididepan Sasuke. Bukan jatuh, diberikan lebih tepatnya.

Sasuke akan memungutnya kalau saja yang memberikan uang tersebut bukan Naruto. Dilubuk hati yang paling dalam, Sasuke agak menyesal. Jumlahnya banyak, man.. Kapan dapat sebanyak itu?

Hanya saja, Naruto ini lho.. Musuh bebuyutannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa marah dan merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

Si idiot itu! Berani-beraninya. Penghinaan terhadap keluarga Uchiha.

Saat itu, Naruto telah berjalan beberapa meter jauh didepan Sasuke. Sasuke sontak berdiri dan berlari kearah Naruto, membawa beberapa pasang mata kearahnya.

"Ini maksudnya apa?" Sasuke berteriak dan mengacung-acungkan uang pemberian Naruto diudara seperti celurit, masih berlari. "Kamu menghina saya?" Huh. Hanya Rp. 500.000,00. Biasanya, aku memegang uang milyaran. Uang seperti ini, bagusnya buar ngelap keringat.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil, berbalik. Seseorang yang berpenampilan menyedihkan sedang berlari kearahnya. Oh.. Pengemis yang tadi.. "Lho? Kok kamu marah? Mestinya bersyukur. Kapan bisa dapat sebanyak itu." Naruto balas berteriak tanpa menunggu Sasuke sampai ketempatnya.

Grrr.. Aku bisa dapat lebih banyak, idiot.

Kali ini, orang-orang disekitar mereka banyak yang berhenti sekedar untuk menonton. Jarang-jarang kan tonton bertema kayak gini..

Sasuke sudah akan berteriak balik tepat ketika kakinya menginjak sebuah botol air mineral, dan..

Sasuke terjatuh.

Wajah rata dengan lantai Mall.

Memalukan.

Mall diam persis waktu tengah malam. Beberapa anak kecil memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan sedikit suara terkekeh. Yang lain memandang dengan kecewa. Padahal tadi adegannya sudah meyakinkan.. Naruto hanya memandang dengan tatapan sumpah-bukan-saya-yang ngedorong-kamu.

Sasuke rasanya ingin menangis kedalam pelukan ibunya sekarang juga. Dengan harga diri yang tersisa, Sasuke berdiri, kali ini berjalan pelan kearah Naruto. Belajar dari pengalaman.

"Kamu pikir saya apa? Pengemis?!" Bentak Sasuke ketika telah berada tepat didepan Naruto. Kemarahan Sasuke menjadi. Dengan paksa, dia mengembalikan uang Naruto.

Naruto kelihatan agak tersinggung, kemarahannya sendiri mulai mengambil alih "Memang kamu pengemis kan?!"

"Memangnya saya tampak seperti pengemis?!" Setengah berteriak, Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Penampilanku kan keren. Bagian mana yang mirip pengemis?

"Iya!!" Bukan menghina, Naruto hanya menjawab jujur. Lama memperhatikan pengemis didepannya, Naruto sadar sesuatu "Kamu.. Sepertinya saya kenal."

"Eh?" Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri "Tidak! Tidak pernah. Saya baru pertama kali melihat orang sepertimu!" Sasuke buru-buru membantah. Rasa panik mulai menjalari. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan (sisa-sisa) harga dirinya. Harus.

Si setan kuning ini tidak boleh tahu bahwa ini 'aku'. Sekali dia tahu, seluruh Konoha juga kan tahu. Ember bocor. Lagipula, aku selalu lebih baik dari pada dia!

Naruto kelihatan tidak percaya. Menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, Naruto terus mencari file dalam otaknya yang berhubunga dengan manusia ini. "Hmm.."

"Sungguh!" Sasuke meyakinkan.

Kening Naruto berkerut, dia masih belum menyerah. Sasuke tidak putus-putusnya memberikan alasan kenapa Naruto tidak mungkin mengetahui siapa dia.

Naruto menjentikkan jari, penuh kemenangan.

"Aha! Aku tahu siapa kau.." Mata Naruto berkilat.

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu!" Keringat dingin menunjukkan keberadaanya.

"Pernah. Pantas saja aku merasa wajahmu familiar."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Kau menghilang berbulan-bulan. Tidak heran aku sulit mengenalimu. Liat penampilanmu." Naruto memandang jijik. Seringai muncul diwajahnya.

Sasuke putus asa. "Dengar! Kau tidak akan bicara apa-apa."

Naruto menepuk tangannya "Kau menghilang begitu tiba-tiba. Padahal aku belum membayar gajimu. Aku lebih suka kalau kau yang menjadi supirku. Kau supir terbaik, Asaba."

"Oh.. Ternyata itu mantan supirnya.." Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa terhina karena tampangnya disamakan dengan supir. Namun, Sasuke menghibur diri dengan mengatakan bahwa supir itu adalah supir tampan dan berkelas. Walaupun ia tidak yakin sepenuhnya apakah ada orang yang tampan dan berkelas seperti dirinya.

Sasuke merubah taktik, berusaha mengikuti arus. Beruntung Naruto tidak menyadarinya. 'Tetap idiot' "Ah.. Iya, Naruto-sama, saya minta maaf.." Habis ini aku harus mencuci mulut dengan air kembang tujuh rupa. 'Naruto-sama'. Cuih!

Menaikkan sebelah alis, Naruto berkata "Sama? Biasanya kau memanggilku Naruto-san."

Sasuke tertawa gugup "Sudah terlalu lama. Jadi, saya agak nervous." Banyak komplain ni orang.

Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke dan tertawa. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang. Untuk pihak Sasuke, banyak kebohongan dan kebohongan dan kebohongan dan kebohohangan dan kebohongan.

Suara Hinata menghentikan pembicaran mereka. Sasuke menarik nafas lega.

"Ne, Hinata-Chan!! Ini Asaba, supir yang sering aku ceritakan!" Cengiran Naruto melebar.

Hinata menatap Sasuke lama.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke-San?"

Naruto ikut memandang Sasuke. Ia tidak lupa dengan julukan untuk mata Hyuuga, 'All Seeing Eyes'.

Suara tarikan nafas secara dramatis dari pihak penonton.

"UAPUAAAH!?"

Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Apa saja, asal jangan harga diriku.. Apa sajaaa.. Ya Tuhan.. Apa dosaku? Kenapa do'aku tidak terkabul.

Untuk pertanyaan pertama, dosamu terlalu banyak. Pertanyaan kedua, Tuhan selalu tahu yang terbaik, Nak.

-

-

-

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!"

Anggota baru untuk daftar who-i-want-to-kill:

Hyuuga Hinata

**F I N**

**REVIEW PLZ!!**

**a/n:**

Oneshot pertama saya..

Saya merasa berdosa Kesannya, kayak lagi nge-bashing chara.. Ugh.. –nangis dipojokan- Saya sendiri bingung, kenapa saya nulis ini.. Tapi, kalo nggak ditulis, rasanya nggak tenang -.-" Mudah-mudahan ada yang suka *ngarep*.

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
